This invention relates to a combinative multi-synchronous slide switch.
Heretofore, many prior multi-contact switch as shown in FIG. 1 include plate A having some springs, plate B having some contact points and a rotary device. The plate B is held by two axles D. The plate A which has springs on it is fixed to the turning axle E of rotary device C. When the turning axis E rotates, it drives plate A and functions as a rotary selective switch. But this kind of switch has the following disadvantages:
(1) As shown in FIG. 1, it is inconvenient to connect the terminals of the plate B to the terminals of other devices.
(2) When it is desired to increase the number of the contacts of the switch, the number of layers on the turning axle E have to be increased. This causes poor contact of the rear layers due to the fact that the torque of the turning axle E cannot be evenly transmitted to the rear layers.
(3) Plates A and B are all mounted on the turning axle E, but the turning and fixing of axle E are controlled by only one steel ball F and one fixing plate G (see FIG. 1). This makes the switch hard to be turned.